


Living With Superheros? Not Cool

by Groot_Is_God



Series: More than Survive [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Movie Night, Avengers Tower, Awesome Michelle Jones, Awesome Shuri (Marvel), Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Field Trip, Flash is a jerk, Fluff, Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Meme Lord Shuri (Marvel), Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker has the Avengers Wrapped Around His Fingers, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter is like a Big Brother, Peter lives with Tony and Pepper, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Superfamily (Marvel), The Avengers are little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_Is_God/pseuds/Groot_Is_God
Summary: It had been just under a year since Peter moved into the Avengers Tower with Tony and Pepper. Everything was going great until he got news that would turn him upside down. His class was going to the Avengers tower on a field trip. His class, was going to his home, on a field trip. That was destined to end well.





	1. Parker Luck™

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Official Stark Industries Handbook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708516) by [Reesachan (Clymenestra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clymenestra/pseuds/Reesachan). 



> Hi guys! This is really my obligatory field trip fic but I'm super excited for it and I've got some ideas I'm really excited to put into play. This is going to be multi chaptered and currently I'm shooting for 6 but it might be longer than that I'm not really sure. 
> 
> I'll keep updating the tags as I add chapters!

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Peter cracked an eye open and glared in the general direction of his nightstand. The bright light of his clock assaulted his vision, causing him to once again snap his eyes shut. Groaning, he rolled over and patted his hand uncoordinatedly on the devilish piece of technology until he finally hit the button to stop the alarm.

He almost slipped back into blissful sleep. _Almost_. But the lights in his bedroom snapped on, flooding the space with harsh light.

“Friday…” Peter complained, grimacing and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“My apologies Peter, but boss says that it’s time for the spider-child to get his butt out of bed.” Friday responds, at least sounding slightly apologetic.

Peter, resigned to the fact that sleep was now hopeless, dragged himself out of bed and busied himself getting ready. Homework and books were thrown haphazardly into his backpack. A clean enough science pun shirt and pair of jeans were put on. His unruly bedhead was combed into less of a lion’s mane, but still a mess overall. Worn black converse were tied and the lights in his room automatically turned off as he grabbed his bag and dashed to the kitchen.

“Mr. Good and Righteous.” Peter greeted, throwing his backpack on the island. Steve looked up from the stove and smiled in his direction.

“I’m making eggs, you want some?” The super soldier offered. Peter nodded vigorously; Steve’s cooking was to die for. He grabbed a plate and held it out to Steve, who gave him a heaping serving.

“Where’s mom and dad?” Peter asked with a mouth full of breakfast once he sat down next to his bag.

Steve leaned against the counter next to the stove. “Pepper had an early meeting; I saw her leave as I was getting ready for my run. And Tony is probably in his lab, but you’d have to ask Friday.”

Peter nodded and looked to the ceiling for confirmation.

“You are correct Captain; Boss is in his lab.”

Peter shoveled the last of his eggs into his mouth, then got up and dropped his dishes into the sink. He waved a quick goodbye to Steve as he grabbed his bag, then headed down to the lab.

Tony didn’t even acknowledge his presence when Peter entered the lab, instead deeply concentrated on what looked to be the repulsor of one of the Ironman suits. Peter dropped his bag by the door and waited for a minute. No reaction, at all.

Peter smiled. “Friday, play I’m Blue, volume 100.” He whispered and waited in bated breath for a few moments until he heard the familiar words blast from the speakers.

_Yo, listen up here’s the story_

_About a little guy who lives in a blue world_

_And all day and all night and everything he sees is just blue_

Tony jumped and dropped the tool he was working with onto the bench with a clang. He spun around, the look of shock on his face so funny that Peter couldn’t help but burst into laughter.

Once he could control his breathing, Peter went and joined his dad at the workbench.

“Having Friday turn on my lights earlier? That was just plain mean.” Peter said, glaring lightheartedly at Tony.

Tony grinned. “Well it worked, didn’t it?” Peter rolled his eyes and Tony laughed.

They sat in silence for a couple minutes as Peter watched Tony tinker until Friday announced that Happy was ready to take Peter to school.

“Oh wait!” Tony called out, stopping Peter as he went to grab his bag. “I almost forgot to tell you; Pep would’ve killed me. Tonight’s gonna be dinner with everyone.”

“Like everyone everyone?” Peter asked, getting excited. Typically, in the tower it was just the Starks, which included Peter, Steve, Bruce, Sam, Bucky, and Nat. It wasn’t often that he got to see Scott and Cassie or the Barton kids.

“Yep, the whole shebang.” Tony confirmed.

Peter grinned and threw his dad a big wave as he ran out of the lab to meet Happy.

.

“I can’t believe that you get to have dinner with the Avengers!” Ned exclaimed later at lunch.

“Ned, I _live_ with the Avengers. I have dinner with them almost every night.” Peter pointed out.

“But still!” Ned continued.

MJ rolled her eyes and continued to read her book, apparently not caring enough to add any commentary to the conversation.

.

Peter was convinced that nothing, not even Flash, could deter his mood. His excitement for that night’s dinner had kept him running through the day. But as his Parker luck would have it, everything came to a stop mere minutes before the bell rang signaling the end of the day.

Peter had finished the Chemistry test early and was staring out the window, willing time to go faster so he could go home.

Time was called and everyone else put their pencils down and began to pack up.

“Wait a second please! I have an important announcement!” Miss Kesler said. A couple of students looked up interested, but everyone else continued to chat and pack up.

“This Friday, we’re going on a field trip to Stark industries!” She announced. The class fell so silent that you could hear a pin drop, not that Peter couldn’t instantly. All the excitement left him as dread replaced it, only furthered by the murderous glint in Flash’s eye.

The bell rang, drowning out Miss Kesler’s instruction to pick up a permission slip on their way out. Peter met up with Ned outside, both clutching their slips, one more excitedly than the other.

“I know this must suck for you, but _oh my god_ I might meet Captain America!” Ned rambled elatedly as they walked to their lockers.

“You’ve met all the Avengers before.” Peter pointed out.

“But still!” Ned continued.

“Hey Penis!” A voice jeered. Peter turned around to look at the smirking face of Flash. “Ready to be exposed about all your lies?” He taunted.

“There aren’t any lies Flash, I really am an intern at Stark Industries.” Peter muttered halfheartedly. He was used to people not believing him, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t annoying.

“M’hmm sure, and my girlfriend is Black Widow.” Flash jeered.

“Like she’d want to be your girlfriend.” MJ said, looking momentarily up from her book.

Flash turned bright red and glared any passersby that were snickering. “Just you watch Parker, I’m going to expose you for all your lies.”

“You do that Flash.” Peter said as he finished loading his backpack. With Ned by his side he exited the building, making his way to Happy’s car. If it wasn’t Flash that destroyed him on Friday it was going to be his dysfunctional family, all of which he would see tonight at dinner, and all of whom would hear about his upcoming field trip. This was _not_ going to be good.


	2. The Family Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys, the response on this so far has been overwhelming, thank you so much for the support! Here's chapter two!

“Uncle Peter!”

Before Peter even got the chance to fully walk out of the elevator into the Avengers common room he was attacked by hugs.

“Hey guys!” Peter greeted, dropping his bag on the ground and wrapping his arms around the kids. Once the embrace ended everyone took a step back. Cooper, Lila, and Cassie all grinned at him, clearly waiting for an invitation to tell him about everything that had happened since the last time they’d seen him.

Peter bent down and grabbed his bag, his posse following behind him, all of whom took the movement as a go ahead to talk. He hung his bag on a hook by the kitchen doorway and added his sneakers to the ever-growing mound of shoes. He made his way to the worn leather couches, the three kids sitting around him and filling him in on their lives.

Peter, while still listening to the stories, took the time to look around the room. Even after living here for just under a year, it still amazed Peter how natural everything felt.

The Avengers common room was unlike the rest of the tower, with its cool gray walls and industrial carpets. Instead, its warm tan walls and hardwood floors gave the room a homey feel. The couches were clearly well loved, the leather worn from use. The three couches were arranged around a massive TV with every gaming system you could think of attached, and a bookshelf full of games against the wall.

Behind the couches was the dining area, which normally held a long wooden table suitable for the Avengers who lived in the tower. Tonight however, the table was joined by other tables from around the tower to form one massive table, surrounded by a hodge podge of chairs.

The kitchen, accessible though a large open doorway, was sleek and included any kitchen appliance imaginable. It even had an ice cream machine, although Peter was banned from using it after the disaster that happened the last time Ned was over, granted they should have known better than to challenge Loki and Shuri to an ice cream making competition (hint, they lost. Badly.)

Throughout all the spaces Avengers mingled, Bruce and Dr. Cho talking science by a floor to ceiling window that overlooked Manhattan, Sam reenacting the previous battle for Maria Hill, little Nathaniel sticking magnets to Bucky’s arm (which the soldier looked absolutely _thrilled_ about) while Laura was failing at stifling her laughter.

“Peter!” A voice brought him back to the conversation at hand, and Peter found himself looking at Cassie. “What did you do today?”

Peter’s mind went instantly to the permission slip sitting in his backpack.

“Oh, nothing too interesting.” He lied, plastering a smile on his face.

Cassie didn’t seem convinced but immediately forgot when Wanda came over and began to demonstrate her powers. Peter excused himself from the group and made his way to the kitchen, fist bumping Bucky’s magnetized arm on the way.

“Hey Scott, Hope!” Peter greeted, almost walking right into the pair as he entered the kitchen. They sent him a quick wave and continued out into the rest of the room.

Steve was in the middle of making the pasta for dinner, which was a lot of work, even for a super soldier so Peter lent him a hand. About halfway through the endeavor Pepper walked in, scrolling though information on her phone. She looked up, and spotting Peter, went over and kissed him on the cheek.

“How was school?” She asked, putting the tablet down on the counter.

“Pretty normal. I have a form you or dad need to sign later.” Peter said nonchalantly. Pepper raised an eyebrow, but Peter smiled at her and that seemed to settle her worries.

.

Finally, a few hours later, dinner was ready. People started to make their way to their seats.

Peter was impressed. Everyone involved in the Avengers was here, sans the Asgardians who were off world, still working on finding a place for their people to live.

Peter set the bowl he was carrying onto the table and got to his seat, which was located between Clint and Nat. How he ended up between the murder twins? No one will ever know.

“Hi ребенок-паук.” Nat said, wrapping Peter in a big hug.

“Hi to you too, мама-паук.” Peter replied, returning the gesture. When Nat let go, he fist-bumped Clint, then took his seat.

“Ladies, Gentlemen, and those distinguished people who fall in neither of those categories, welcome!” Tony announced, standing. Everyone else fell silent. “We are here today to celebrate our friendships and most importantly family found in each other here tonight. Now let’s eat!”

A cheer arose and everyone dove for one of the many bowls scattered around the table. Peter reached for the noodle bowl in front of him, but Clint swiped it first, sticking his tongue out at Peter. Peter rolled his eyes and turned to Nat. She studied his face for a moment, raising an eyebrow. Then, handing the bowl she was holding to Peter, she got up and disappeared.

Peter filled his plate, not thinking anything of it. He engaged in a few conversations around the table before someone cleared their throat behind him. He turned to find Nat standing behind him, holding out a piece of paper. Not just any piece of paper though, his permission slip.

“What do you have there Nat?” Tony asked, intrigued.

“This is Peter’s permission slip.” Nat informed him, a slight smile creeping onto her lips. She passed the form down to Pepper.

“Better not be to Oscorp.”

“No somewhere even better.”

“Where?”

“Here.” The table sat in silence for a few moments until Clint burst out laughing beside Peter. Peter’s face flushed red. Pepper got the form and read it, her eyes bouncing from line to line. Taking the pen out of Tony’s shirt pocket she signed it.

“Come on guys, please be cool.” Peter pleaded.

“What? Do you think we’re going to out you as Spiderman?” Sam asked, smiling.

“No, you guys are just embarrassing!” Peter exclaimed.

“That’s our job Peter, it’s what families do for each other.” Wanda said, her accent thick over his name.

“You guys are the _worst_.” Peter grumbled, flopping back dramatically in his chair.

“But you love us.” Nat reminded him, her lip twitching up into a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nat called Peter spider-baby and Peter called Nat spider-mom.
> 
> And the Avengers have now all found out about the dreaded field trip! The actual trip will start next chapter I promise!


	3. The Security Snafu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys continue to amaze me with how much love you're giving this fic. It warms my heart so much!
> 
> Onto Chapter 3!

Friday came _way_ too quickly in Peter’s opinion. It was bad enough Flash had been going on all week about how fake his internship was (didn’t this kid have literally _anything_ else to do with his life?). But now his crazy family had it out for him too. Their main mission? Embarrass Peter.

With all the procrastinating he did that morning, it was a miracle Peter made it to school on time.

“Dude! There you are!” Ned exclaimed as Peter ran up to him. The class was already outside waiting to get on the bus.

“Sorry, I was running late.” Peter huffed, catching his breath. He had run all the way from the tower, which was a long distance, even for someone with special abilities.

“Peter Parker?” Miss Kesler called, doing attendance.

“Here!”

“Penis, I thought you were going to skip out on the party. Didn’t want to be exposed of your lies.” Flash jeered, sauntering up to them.

“If it was a party, we wouldn’t have invited _you_.” MJ pointed out, not bothering to look up from her book, a different one than earlier in the week. “So why don’t you make like your name and scram.”

Flash’s face reddened in what could be embarrassment or rage, or most likely a mixture of both. He made a sound in the back of his throat and stomped off.

“Alright everyone, onto the bus!” Miss Kesler instructed, standing by the door and counting the students as they filed on.

Peter followed Ned and MJ to the back of the bus. He sat next to Ned on the aisle side, while MJ took the seat directly across from them. Peter could feel Ned physically vibrating with excitement.

“Dude, your shaking the whole seat.” Peter complained.

“Sorry, I’m just so excited! We’re going to meet the Avengers!” Ned squealed.

MJ looked up from her book. “You’ve literally met almost all the Avengers before. We both have.” She deadpanned.

“But still!” Ned protested, still shaking.

Peter sighed dramatically and let his head fall against the back of the seat in front of them.

“Aww it’s not going to be that bad.” Ned placated, stopping his shaking.

“Man, you have _no_ idea.” Peter mumbled.

.

As soon as they’re off the bus, the driver speeds away, some kid says something about some Stan Lee guy, but Peter has no clue what he’s talking about. The class stares up at the expansive tower before them, taking it all in. Peter looks up halfheartedly, but he’s already seen it a billion times, he literally lives there.

Miss Kelser lead the class inside, stopping by the front desk. Peter isn’t as familiar with this part of the building, as he usually just goes though the private elevator in the back. The whole room is flooded with natural light from the walls of floor to ceiling windows, making it seem like there almost isn’t a room at all. The ceilings are at least 50 feet high with modern lighting fixtures hanging down. Strewn about the room are different seating areas, sleek modern grey leather sofas and coffee tables to match.

A woman with a basket of badges walks up to the group.

“Hello everyone, my name is Miss Pilmroy, but you can call me Melinda.” The woman says. Peter knew her as Mel, she was one of Stark Industries actual interns. Mel was in her sophomore year of college and had immediately taken a liking to Peter, and he made it a point to go down to the intern floor and visit at least once a week.

“I’m going to start by passing out security badges. These much be worn at all times or you’ll be asked to leave the premises. Our head of security is very serious about badges.” Mel instructed.

Peter snickered at the mention of Happy, and, glancing over at Ned, he found it amusing too. When Mel reached them, she smiled warmly.

“Hi Peter, Ned. And you must be Michelle, I don’t believe we’ve met but I’ve heard so much about you!” Mel held her hand out to MJ, who shook it. “Put your badges on boys, we wouldn’t want to make Happy mad.”

Both Peter and Ned pinned their badges to their shirts. Ned’s looked the same as everyone else’s, his was just a different sublevel of visitor. But Peter’s badge stuck out like a sore thumb.

“Miss, what do the different levels mean?” Cindy Moon asked once Mel had finished passing out all the badges.

“That’s a very good question! The different levels signify how much access a person has in the tower. In each level there are also sublevels which differentiate jobs within a level. Level one is for visitors, which all you have. Two is for reporters. I’m level 7 which is for tour guides, some of whom, like me, are higher level interns. The Avengers and Mr. Stark’s personal assistant are level 34, and level 35 is reserved for just Mr. Stark and Miss Potts.” Mel explained. “Now if you’ll all follow me through security, we can begin with our tour.”

The class followed obediently and stopped in front of a scanner. Mel walked through first.

“Melinda Pilmroy, Level 7.5. No suspicious items.” Friday announced

The class gawked at the voice and hastily made a line. Flash pushed Peter and his friends out of the way and budged the rest of the line to go next.

“Eugene Thompson, Level 1.2. No suspicious items.”

“Cindy Moon, Level 1.2. No suspicious items.”

The rest of the class made their way though the scanner until it was just Peter, Ned, and MJ remaining.

“Michelle Jones, Level 1.4. No suspicious items.”

“Ned Leeds, Level 1.4. No suspicious items.”

Peter hesitated in front of the scanner, not really wanting to cause attention to himself, but Flash did it for him.

“Ha, your fake pass won’t fool Tony Stark’s AI Parker.” He taunted.

Peter gritted his teeth and walked through the scanner.

“Peter Parker, Level 34, No suspicious items. Good morning Peter, you’re back awfully soon, should I notify Boss?”

“Might as well, he already knows I’m here.”

“I have notified Boss, enjoy your tour Peter!”

Peter turned back to the class to find everyone, sans Mel, Ned, and MJ, gaping at him openmouthed. Well, also excluding Flash, who was giving him a murderous look.

“H- H- How?” Abe muttered in amazement.

“I told you guys I had an internship.” Peter said, shrugging.


	4. The Vent Rat and The Supersoldier Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint, Bucky, and Steve!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are making me so incredibly happy with the kudos and comments!!! I love you all!

It only took 10 minutes for the group to run into an Avenger, contradicting what Mel had told them. She said the Avengers, while living at the tower, don’t typically go down to tour floors or the special labs that the group had gotten permission to see. But, really, Peter thought she should have known better. With him on the trip, they were destined to see most, if not all the Avengers that were currently on Earth.

They had been walking down the hallway when Peter’s enhanced hearing alerted him to a creaking sound coming from the ceiling. He stopped, the hairs on his arm rising. Ned and MJ gave him curious looks while the rest of the class continued walking.

“Hi Clint.” Peter muttered, looking up at the vent opening above him. The rest of the group spun around, clearly expecting to see more than Peter Parker talking to the ceiling.

“Clint, I know you’re up there, for an assassin you’re not that sneaky.” Peter repeated.

There was a bang, and a crash, then Clint Barton was in a pile on the floor next to Peter, who helped him up.

Clint scowled. “How’d you know I was up there?”

“Well it was basic deduction, the vent made noises as you moved and as far as I know you’re the only one that goes up there.” Peter explained, grinning slightly.

“Fine, am I at least the first one to interrupt your unfortunate field trip?” Clint asked, still pouting slightly.

“Yep.”

“Yes!” Clint pumped his arm. “Now that that’s taken care of, want to introduce me to the gawkers?”

Peter turned around to face the class, having completely forgotten they were there. Everyone except his best friends and Mel looked about the same as they had at security. Shocked, stunned, and in awe.

“Oh, uhh, everyone this is Clint Barton, or, uhh, I mean Hawkeye.” Peter stuttered. Clint smiled in amusement then went around signing autographs and taking pictures.

Eventually Mel cleared her throat. Clint looked up sheepishly, apparently, he was drawing a chicken on some kid’s arm. “Excuse me Mr. Barton, but we _do_ have a schedule to keep.”

Clint quickly finished his chicken and pushed the kid towards the group, who had begun to leave. “I’ll see you later Pete. Bye Ned, MJ.”

“See ya.” Peter said, waving. Clint returned the wave, climbing back into the vents. Then, he was gone.

Peter turned to his friends, and noticed Ned was staring in shock at the ceiling.

“Ned?” He ventured, looked a MJ who just shrugged.

“Hawkeye talked to me.” Ned said in a daze. Peter snorted while MJ just rolled her eyes and gave Ned a slight push to get him moving.

“Come on, we better go. We wouldn’t want to miss anymore of the fun.” She teased. Peter rolled his eyes and groaned.

.

They caught up with the class just outside the Avengers museum. Inside was a large room that has display cases for each Avenger, as well as a special case for Pietro Maximoff. In each case were old prototype suits and equipment as well as stories, videos, and fun facts about the Avenger in question.

Mel gave them a small smile as they entered, and Peter was immediately pulled to a case he hadn’t seen before.

“Dude look!” Ned exclaimed. Peter looked at the case and froze in shock and amazement. He was standing in front of a Spiderman case. _His_ case. Inside were some old webshooters, a replica of the iron spider suit, and a plethora of pictures from his early crime fighting days as well as more recent pictures.

The most embarrassing thing though, was a list, clearly made by Tony that said:

_Fun Facts about Everyone’s Favorite Spiderman_

  1. _He is the biggest nerd and loves Starwars and LEGOS, separately and together_
  2. _His favorite team is the New York Mets_
  3. _He is deathly afraid of spiders_



“You’re afraid of spiders?” MJ asked quietly, smirking in his direction.

“Well, yeah.” Peter said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

“He squeals like that character from that mythology series every time he sees one.” A new voice commented. Peter whipped around to find himself face to face with Bucky and Steve.

“Her name is Annabeth.” Steve added helpfully.

“Yeah, that’s it.” Bucky confirms.

MJ looks at the two super soldiers with an eyebrow raised, Ned with a look of shock.

“You guys have read Percy Jackson?” MJ asked, amused.

“Someone mentioned it at one point, so I added it to the list of things I needed to get caught up on.” Steve explained. MJ nodded, satisfied. Ned stared at the two Avengers, seemingly frozen.

“Is he okay?” Bucky asked, waving his metal hand in front of Ned’s face. Ned didn’t move a muscle.

“Yeah, he’s a superfan.” Peter told him.

“Hasn’t he met us before though?”

“But still…” Peter and MJ said at the same time, repeating Ned’s words from earlier.

They kept chatting until someone behind them screamed. Peter, Steve, and Bucky all jumped into battle mode, ready to take care of a threat, until they realized that was just a natural reaction to seeing Captain America.

“Hello Captain Rogers, Sargent Barnes, would you be willing to answer some questions for us?” Mel asked, striding over with the class in tow. Bucky looked apprehensive but Steve nodded for the both of them.

Hands immediately shot up and to Peter’s horror Steve called on Flash.

“Sir, do you know Peter Parker?” Flash asked, malice evident in his tone.

“Do I know- Of course I know Peter; I see him all the time.” Steve answered, looking slightly confused as to why this was a question.

“Does he really have an internship here?” Flash continued, apparently not finished.

“Yeah, he does.” Bucky said bluntly, giving Flash a cool look. Flash immediately lost his cool and backed down under the steely look, taking a few steps back. It was clear Bucky did not like Flash one bit, something Peter appreciated.

Mel let the students answer a few more questions before saying goodbye to the super soldiers and moving on to the next destination.

Peter was about to follow when he felt a hand on his back.

“You guys go on without me, I’ll be there in a second.” He instructed MJ and Ned, who had come out of his trance. They nodded and followed the group out. Peter then turned to face Steve and Bucky.

“Is that kid bothering you?” Bucky asked in a no-nonsense sort of tone.

“Yeah, but it’s nothing that I can’t handle.” Peter admitted. He knew that Bucky could tell when he was lying so he figured it was easier just to tell the truth.

“Son, I don’t like bullies.” Steve announced.

Peter rolled his eyes. “You sound just like the PSA.”

“That what?” Bucky asked.

Steve opened his mouth to talk but Peter beat him to it. “Steve made these PSA’s for high schools a couple years ago before the whole Accords thing and they’re all like ‘So you’re in detention’ or ‘Drugs are bad’.”

Bucky laughed; a full body laugh that only happens when something is so incredibly funny. “Steve, you literally became Captain America by taking drugs!”

Steve turned beet red. Peter giggled as Bucky kept laughing.

“Okay, enough. Seriously though Peter, if it gets worse you tell us.” Steve instructed, his face red from embarrassment.

“Deal, can I go back to my class now?”

Steve nodded and Peter walked out, hearing Bucky continue to tease Steve.

“Friday, where’s my class now?”

“They are currently in one of Dr. Banner’s labs on floor 62.” Friday responded.

Peter heaved a sigh as he went to the elevator. Another Avenger encounter, just what he needed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fun facts came from Peter's fandom page, other than the spiders one, that one was necessary for the Percy Jackson reference. I just had to throw that reference in there cause in the end of Last Olympian Nico almost quotes uncle Ben when he says, "With great power... Comes the need to take a nap. Wake me up later." So I just had to throw the reference in there.


	5. The Famous Gamma Doctor and The Princess of Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's field trip continues in Bruce's lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry this has come out so late, it's been a hetic weekend! 
> 
> As always, I'm so overwhelmed with joy at the responce this has been getting. I love you all so much. I would appreciate however, if people stop asking when the next chapter will be coming out cause it gets really annoying. I try to post everyday, to everyother day.
> 
> Also, this fic has been extended to 8 chapters which is still liable to change. It just depends on how much I can fit in one chapter cohesively.

Peter met up with his class in the hallway outside the lab. Ned and MJ gave him curious looks, but Peter waved them off.

“Ok everyone, Dr. Banner is working on some very dangerous things in here, so while it is safe to enter, it is extremely important you do _not_ touch anything.” Mel instructed, scanning her pass to allow access into the lab.

The class gave each other wary looks as they entered, a bit put off by the warning. But despite this breaths of awe were heard from all around. Peter supposed that the lab was impressive, but compared to Bruce’s main lab upstairs, this was nothing.

The lab was about the size of two high school classrooms put together into one large space. The floor was sleek gray concrete, the walls a startling white. Spread evenly throughout the room were 4 lab tables, each with an assortment of experiments set up. Along one wall was a fume hood, a green solution bubbling inside it.

On the opposite side of the room, Bruce was absorbed in his work, completely oblivious to the teenagers staring at him in varying levels of shock, excitement, and fear. When he finally did look up his eyes widened and he straitened quickly, wiping what appeared to be grains of some salt off his lab coat.

“Dr. Banner, this is the tour group from Midtown.” Mel said as a bit of an introduction.

“Uhh hi.” Bruce greeted, unsurely. Peter watched as his eyes scanned over the group, and groaned internally as they landed on him.

“Oh Peter! Come here for a second.” Bruce instructed, the gears in his mind visibly turning. Peter looked to Miss Kesler, who nodded, seemly in shock.

Peter went over to Bruce and was handed a tablet. Bruce gently pushed on his shoulders and Peter sat on the stool, going over the data and checking it with the experiment.

Meanwhile, Bruce went to the class and gave them a tour of the lab, Peter’s classmates giving him looks the whole time, most of them in awe, but Flash in a seemingly murderous rage.

By the time the class reached him, Peter had finished. He handed the tablet back to Bruce and rejoined his friends. He was grateful to Bruce for acting somewhat normal with his class there, even if it seemed strange to his class. Peter knew the others meant well, well, most of them meant well anyways, but it got to be a bit much.

They had almost gotten back to the door when everything became bizarre again.

“Peter, you have a call from ‘That Liberian Bitch’, would you like to answer?” Friday asked. The whole class turned to Peter in confusion, Bruce and Mel smirking slightly, and Peter swore he could hear cackling from the vents. Peter sighed, Shuri calling during his field trip was definitely _not_ a coincidence.

“No Friday, don’t put it through.” Peter instructed.

“My apologies Peter, but my protocols are being overwritten.”

“Peter!” Shuri cried, her voice coming through the speakers at an overwhelming volume. Peter cringed at the noise and looked in despair at the ceiling, while Ned and MJ laughed quietly next to him.

“Now is _not_ a good time Shuri.” Peter said, ignoring his friends joy at his suffering.

“Shuri? Like the princess of Wakanda?” Someone muttered, and everyone started whispering until Miss Kesler quieted them down.

“But Petie-pie I have a joke for you!” Shuri whined, although Peter could practically hear her smiling. “What has a small dick and hangs low?”

Peter blinked a couple of times, unsure of where she was going with this. “What?”

“A fly. What had a big dick and hangs up?” Shuri continued, clearly enjoying this.

“What?” Peter asked, although he had a sneaking suspicion of what was to come next.

Shuri hung up with a loud click. Silence so thick you could cut it with a knife engulfed the room, the class in shock and processing what had just occurred. The silence continued for a couple of seconds until laughing came from the vents and Clint Barton fell out and landed on top of Flash. He rolled off Flash and continued to roll around on the floor laughing.

Peter stared at the ceiling in mortification, resisting the urge to run upstairs, jump in a quinjet, go to Wakanda, and slap Shuri. His phone buzzed in his pocket.

_I know my joke was amazing, no need to thank me. Have fun on your field trip!_

Peter shook his head, then stared down at the archer, still rolling around and giggling like a maniac. Which he was, so Peter supposed it was fitting.

Flash was giving Peter an extremely murderous look, as if he had asked Clint to fall on him.

Finally, Mel broke in. “Well, as exciting as this was, we have to keep going. Thank you, Dr. Banner!”

Bruce nodded and went back to his experiment. The class filed back into the hallway, Peter, Ned, and MJ at the back. Clint composed himself and sent the trio a salute before jumping back into the vents.

“Remind me to ask Shuri for that joke.” MJ said grinning.

Peter groaned in defeat and trudged on after the class.


	6. Everyone's Favorite Little Ant Sorta-Cousin and Bleh Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie and Scott make another appearance and Flash is a determined little asshat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I love all your comments. I'm so happy everyone loved Shuri cause writing that was so much fun but I didn't know how well it would go over.

Peter would be happy if he never saw any of the Avengers again. Well, maybe that was a bit extreme, obviously he’d want to see Tony, and Bruce wasn’t that bad, and Bucky and Cap hadn’t flat-out embarrassed him, but the rest of them? At the very moment, Peter didn’t care if they disappeared.

“I don’t think you meant to say that out loud.” MJ commented, taking a bite out of her taco.

Peter jumped; he had forgotten he wasn’t alone. He glanced around the room and brought himself back into this reality. Lunchtime.

In Stark tower there wasn’t a lunch room because according to Tony that would be too basic. Instead there’s a full-on food court with practically everything you could imagine. Peter, Ned, and MJ had picked a table by the windows that overlooked the entire room. This way Peter could look out for people he didn’t want to talk to like Flash, or other Avengers that hadn’t already crashed his field trip.

“So, who else are we going to be seeing today Peter?” Ned asked, munching on a cheeseburger.

Peter picked at Ned’s fries and shrugged. “Hopefully no one, but chances are dad will make an appearance before we leave.”

“Does that mean you won’t be excited to see us?” A voice asked behind him. Peter silently cursed his spider-sense. This was the second time today it had failed to make him aware of one of the super(annoying)heroes in the building.

Peter turned around groaning but stopped himself as he saw who it was.

“Uncle Peter!”

Cassie ran up to his chair and engulfed him in a hug. Peter grinned and hugged her back just as tight. Scott walked up to the table and watched the pair smiling as did Ned, even MJ’s lips twitched.

“Hey Cassie!” Peter greeted, picking her up and setting her on his lap. She giggled and then seemed to notice the other two teenagers.

“Ooo Peter are these your friends?” Cassie squealed.

“Yep. These are my friends.” Peter informed her, still smiling. “Cassie, meet Ned and MJ.”

“Hi!” Ned said brightly. Then who he was talking to seemed to dawn on him. “Oh my Gods I just talked to Antman’s daughter.”

MJ held her hand out to Cassie, who shook it enthusiastically.

“I love your hair; it looks really pretty on you.” Cassie commented, looking at MJ’s hair in amazement. MJ actually smiled at the complement.

Then Cassie turned to look at Ned again, who was staring in shock at the wall behind her. She leaned closer to Peter. “Uhh, is he okay?” She whispered.

“Yeah he’s fine, he always does that around famous people, so you much be pretty famous.” Peter said nonchalantly. Cassie beamed.

“Peanut, if you want to get back for your soccer game tomorrow you have to say goodbye.” Scott reminded the little girl.

Cassie frowned and stuck out her bottom lip. She turned on Peter’s lap so she could face her dad and put on what Peter called the ‘cute eyes’. “But daddy…” She whined, obviously trying to look as cute as possible.

“Nice try, but we still have to go home.” Scott grinned.

Cassie pouted before giving Peter another big hug and a kiss on the cheek. She glanced over at Ned and held her fist out. He bumped it, apparently having gotten over the fact Antman was standing at their table. Cassie got off Peter’s lap and ran around the table, giving MJ a hug too. MJ tensed for a moment, then relaxed again.

Cassie smiled. She walked back around the table to Peter. “You should date her, she’s really pretty.” She whispered, then ran off towards the doors, grinning and waving.

“Well, see ya next time Peter.” Scott said fondly. He fist-bumped Peter before turning and following his daughter out the door.

“So MJ, what shampoo do you use?” Peter teased.

MJ threw one of Ned’s fries at him, which he caught in his mouth and swallowed.

…

Mel collected the class at the end of lunch to continue up the tower. Due to elevator space, they had to take two trips which wasn’t an issue. But Peter had been hoping _not_ to be in the same elevator as Flash, which obviously with his Parker LuckTM, he was.

Flash sidled up next to Peter as the first group went into the elevator.

“So, how much did you pay them?” Flash taunted, his mischievously bright.

“I didn’t pay them Flash, I actually know the Avengers. You literally have seen FRIDAY interact with me twice, once to announce my clearance, proving I actually work here, and a second time when Princess Annoying-pants called. What else do I have to do to get you to leave me alone?” Peter ranted, getting annoyed

Flash only sneered. “Yeah, well there is something fishy going on here and I am _going_ to get to the bottom of it, Parker.”

“Whatever, Flash.  You do what you need to do.” Peter muttered, walking to the back of the group with Ned and MJ at his tail. Flash tried to follow but other students moved in his way.

“You ok, man?” Ned asked tentatively.

Peter heaved a sigh. Seeing Cassie and Scott had left him in such a good mood, and now Flash had ruined it. Typical.

“Yeah.” Peter sighed. “Let’s just get the rest of this trip over with.”


	7. The Race of Champions and Mama Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha, Sam, Clint (again), and Wanda!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I just want to say I love you all, the kudos and comments are amazing.
> 
> This fic has officially become my most viewed and most popular fic and I love you all for making that happen!
> 
> This is the second to last chapter which is super sad cause it's going to end soon, but don't worry! Cause I'm planning on making this into a series with some oneshots of moments in Peter's life! If you have any suggestions for a oneshot shoot me a request over on tumblr and I'll see what I can do! Ik my tumblr is in the end notes for the whole fic but I'll leave it here too! groot-is-god.tumblr.com

After lunch Mel had taken the class through a particularly boring R&D lab, at least, it was boring to Peter who worked with some of the coolest and most complicated R&D experiments in the tower. He zoned out for most of it, mindlessly following his classmates while focusing on the fact that the trip would be over soon.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, they left the lab and were waiting outside the elevator.

“Ok, we have a slight change of plans! We have been personally invited to a tour of the Avengers living areas!” Mel announced excitedly.

Peter stared in shock at her, then groaned. There were only two people who could grant a tour group that kind of access. Pepper would never do such a thing, so there really was only one person. Tony Stark. His dad. The person who was guaranteed to embarrass him the most. Great, just great.

Peter felt someone nudge him and he turned to Ned.

“Did Tony arrange this?” He asked, his face a mixture between joy and nervousness.

“Probably.” Peter muttered.

The class loaded into the elevator, this one big enough to fit them all in one trip and made their way up to the Avengers common room.

Peter mentally ran through all the things in the room that would be potentially embarrassing, but he couldn’t think of anything specific that would point to him.  

They reached the floor and exited the elevator, waiting in the hallway for everyone to gather up.

“Ok everyone, listen up!” Mel instructed. The students quieted down for the most part, those still talking silenced with a stern look from Miss Kesler. “Now, while this is part of the tower, you all must be respectful of the fact that this is the Avengers home. There are going to be personal items strewn about which you cannot touch. Are we all in understanding?”

The class responded with an enthusiastic yes, except for Peter who just groaned. Ned patted his shoulder and nudged him forward.

Normally, entering the common room sent a wave of calm over Peter. But today, it just caused him more anxiety. The room was the same as always, a much homier feel than the rest of the tower. In the dining room was just the normal long wooden table, all the other tables having been put away after dinner the other night.

Peter could hear the class marvel at the space which he called home. Around him he could hear whispers as people noticed the personal touches.

“Is that Captain America’s shield?” Abe asked, pointing at the shield that was haphazardly laid over the massive shoe pile.

“Are those arrows sticking out of the ceiling?” Cindy questioned warily.

“I wonder if that web over there is Spiderman’s!” Flash wondered. Peter couldn’t help but grin slightly. It was ironic that Flash hated Peter Parker, but he absolutely loved Spiderman. He was right though, the web in question was the one that Peter had made last night while playing Super Smash Bros with Shuri online.

Mel led the group through the dining room area and into the couch area. A Mario Kart race was being shown on the TV; the screen broken into 4 players.

“Take that!” Someone yelled as Bowser, who was in third place, threw a green shell in the direction of Yoshi, who was in first. Toad was in fourth, while Mario was in eleventh.

From where Peter was standing, he couldn’t tell who was playing but he had a pretty good idea. He walked away from the class and around the couches so the people playing were visible. What he found didn’t surprise him for the most part. Sitting on one sofa was Natasha and Clint and across from them was Sam. What did surprise Peter however was that Wanda was the fourth player.

Yoshi passed the finish line and Nat set her controller down, her lip twitched up in a slight smirk. Sam growled in frustration as he and Clint battled for third place. Wanda didn’t seem to care much as she moved into twelfth place.

“No!” Clint yelled as Toad passed Bowser just before the finish line. “That’s not possible.”

“Hah! I beat you birdbrain!” Sam cheered.

“Uhh, you realize that you’re a bird themed superhero too, right?” Peter reminded him. Sam and Clint jumped a couple inches and whipped around, not realizing Peter was there.

Nat actually smirked at that and beckoned Peter forward. He obliged and gave her a hug.

Wanda finally passed the finish line. “I don’t understand the point of this game.” She said, frowning.

“It’s basically a test to see who’s the best without all the superpowers.” Clint explained, Sam nodding along. Nat rolled her eyes while Peter snickered.

“Umm…” Someone said behind them.

Clint and Sam jumped again, even higher than before, apparently not realizing the class was there. Peter had once again forgotten his class was there. Wanda didn’t seem to care as she used her powers to lift a book off the table and bring it to her.

Nat raised an eyebrow at the two men and turned around to look at the class, most of whom were staring at Wanda in amazement. Peter watched as her eyes moved from person to person, seeing if they were a threat or not. Her eyes turned icy when they met Flash’s. Flash took a step back, almost tripping over someone else’s shoe.

Nat smiled at MJ, who smiled back. Peter thought he should probably properly introduce them someday. They’d get along quite well. But then again, those two together would be a force to be reckoned with. Peter shuddered slightly at the thought.

“Hello Peter’s class.” Nat greeted coolly. “For those of you who don’t know, I’m Natasha Romanov, the Black Widow.” She pulled a knife out of her pocket and began to clean her nails with it. “If any of you threaten Peter, just know that you will be talking to me.”

Nat looked up at the class, all of whom were staring at her in fear and she put the knife back in her pocket, turning back to the TV.

Sam and Wanda got up to go sign autographs and take pictures, Clint following closely behind and drawing random birds on kids with a sharpie. Honestly, who gave this guy a sharpie? Bad idea.

Peter settled on the couch next to Nat, resting his head on her shoulder.

“So how has your field trip been so far ребенок-паук?” Nat asked, draping her arm over his shoulders.

“It’s been ok, Clint found me first- Also, how was he ever an assassin he is so incredibly loud that I bet you people in the lobby could have heard him.” Peter rambled.

Nat laughed. “Clint and I were different kinds of assassins. Clint’s a sharpshooter, he doesn’t need to be sneaky most of the time, he just needs a clear shot. I on the other hand use stealth to complete my missions.”

“But don’t Clint and you do undercover missions sometimes?” Peter questioned.

“We do, but in an undercover mission the goal isn’t to be invisible, it’s to play the part to get the intel needed. And Clint is very good about being seen, as you can tell.” Nat explained.

Peter felt a weight next to him on the couch and looked up to see Ned sitting there. Sitting crisscross on the coffee table directly across from them was MJ.

Nat gently pushed Peter upright as she reached over and shook MJ’s hand. “You much be Michelle. I’ve heard very good things.”

“Have you now?” MJ echoed, amused.

“ _Someone_ really likes to talk about you.” Nat mused, glancing affectionately at Peter. Peter could feel his cheeks grow warm, his face likely blushing pink. Ned giggled beside him.

MJ and Nat chatted for a couple minutes and exchanged phone numbers. Peter almost was surprised that Nat had taken such a quick liking to MJ, but then again, he could see why. The two were so like minded it was a little scary.

“Everyone!” Mel shouted over the chaos. “As lovely as this has been, we need to get going to our next destination.”

Clint pouted as he had to leave a flamingo on a kid’s arm half finished. MJ and Ned bid their goodbyes to Nat and made their way towards Mel.

“Bye мама-паук, I’ll see you when I get home later.” Peter said, giving Nat a hug. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, then let go and gave him a little push.

Peter grinned and made his way back to the group, ignoring the incredulous look he got from Flash.

“Now we’re going to go down to the second floor, where you’ll have about an hour to roam between the different exhibits and the tower store.” Mel explained, as she led the class to the elevator.

“No so fast.” A voice said from above.

Peter stopped in his tracks. He knew that voice and dreaded what he was going to say next.

“Ok, so, either you could go down to the second floor, which is pretty lame, or you could come down to my lab and I’ll show you all the dangerous stuff.” Tony offered, using his best paparazzi voice.

A female voice was heard in the background, Peter assumed it was his mom.

“Ok Pepper says I can’t show you the dangerous stuff, but I can show you the fun stuff. That sound cool?” Tony paused for a beat, then continued without allowing anyone to answer. “Great, FRIDAY, send them down.”

Mel led the starstruck class into the elevator, Peter following along grudgingly.

If the class still didn’t believe him about his internship or connection to the Avengers, they would after this. Cause there was _no way_ that his dad was _not_ going to embarrass him.

‘Yippee me.” Peter thought glumly as the elevator began to descend.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaaaaa cliffhanger! Sort of! :)


	8. The Lab and Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's class makes it to Tony's lab, where only bad things can happen for Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys we've made it! This is the last chapter! And I've finally written and posted it!  
> I just want to say that I love and appreciate every single person who has viewed, given kudos, bookmarked, subscribed, and commented on this fic. It really brings me so much joy that other people are enjoying this as much as I am so thank you everyone!
> 
> On a side note, this fic is going to become part of a series! Most of the series will be oneshots within the universe defined in this fic, but there might be another chaptered fic, we'll have to see. I already have one thing in the works so stay tuned!
> 
> *UPDATE*  
> The second part to this series, Totally Normal, is now out! It will be a chaptered fic so stay tuned for more on that and go over and read it!
> 
> I love you all! Mwah! :)

“Dude, you’re starting to creep me out.” Ned admitted, staring at Peter with a mixture of concern and apprehension.

Peter shook his head, clearing his thoughts and brining himself back to reality. He had been so focused on how _terribly_ this was going to go that he had forgotten where he was. Peter shot Ned a quick, forced smile before staring back at his own feet.

“Very believable.” MJ commented. Peter looked up at her, glaring slightly before noticing she was eating something. Something that appeared to be M&Ms? Where had she gotten those?

Peter was about to ask about her candy of choice when the elevator door opened. Mel and Miss Kesler ushered the class into the hallway where Mel gave them clear instructions. Don’t touch anything without permission and a whole bunch of other things Peter didn’t listen to. Unlike the rest of the class he’d actually been down here before.

“Peter?” A voice called.

Peter’s eyes shot up to meet Mel’s, who’d apparently been talking to him. He must’ve zoned out again. He _really_ needed to work on that.

“I know this is a little unorthodox, but I’ve never been down to this level before, and since you have would you be able to lead the group to the lab?” Mel asked, biting her lip. Peter could tell she was just as uncertain about this detour as he was.

“Wait you’ve never been down here before?” Cindy Moon inquired.

“No, these are Mr. Stark’s private labs, only select people have access.” Mel explained.

“Then how’d Parker get access?” Flash spat; hostility clear in his tone. Apparently even a threat from Black Widow, the master assassin, wasn’t enough to deter him.

“Because I’m Mr. Stark’s personal intern Flash, that means I get access to the labs.” Peter said, slowly, as if he were talking to a young child. He didn’t have the brainpower to deal with Flash’s crap at the moment, so he just decided not to.

Flash looked about ready to punch Peter, but Miss Kesler stopped him with a sharp glare. Flash rolled his eyes and stepped back with a huff. Peter smirked slightly, it might have been wrong to feel satisfaction at that, but he had to admit, it felt good to watch Flash get shut down.

“Sure Mel, I’d be happy to.” Peter said with false enthusiasm. He was certain this was part of Tony’s plan, but he had no choice but to play along. At least with Pepper involved, it couldn’t be _too_ bad. Right?

Peter led the group down the hallway to the door of the lab. AC/DC could be head blaring through the door and Peter grinned, for real this time. An idea was forming in his head, a very mischievous one.

Peter felt like he was channeling his inner Loki, or Shuri, or Sam, or… Why did he know so many trickery people? Either way, if Tony was going to mess with him, why not mess with Tony a little bit?

Peter turned to face the class, grinning mischievously. Ned looked wary but excited seeing Peter’s smile and MJ’s lip twitched up in the semblance of a smile.

“Ok, we’re about to enter the lab everyone.” Peter announced, turning back to the door and pushing it open. He led the class in and heard many sighs of awe throughout the group.

Even to Peter, it was an impressive sight, just a normal one at this point. The lab was in the same level as the garage so that Tony could access his cars to tinker on whenever he pleased. The lab was 2 stories, the second being about half the size of the first with a set of stairs connecting the two. Chalk boards covered the back wall on the bottom floor, words and equations scribbled across them in a couple different handwritings.

The top floor featured a wall of containers, each with a name on them. Natasha’s bin was almost overflowing with Widows Bites, Guns, and other weapons. Clint’s case contained at least 100 different types of arrows. Each Avenger had a case, as well as a case for Nick Fury, Maria Hill, and Phil Coulson, who Tony had just recently discovered was not dead. Tony had been _pissed_ about that; Peter remembered.

Across from the bins were clear containers which held about 10 different Ironman suits. One case was open, the suit in disarray on the worktables in the middle of the floor, tools scattered around the different pieces. On a nearby table to the Ironman suit was one of Peter’s Spiderman suits and his webshooters.

On the bottom floor, chalkboards covered the back wall, words and equations scribbled across them in a couple different handwritings. The majority of the writing was Tony and Peter’s, Tony’s being large and slanted, but still elegant looking in a way. Peter’s was a mess and barely legible, Tony gave him grief for it all the time. Pepper’s small, neat writing was in a couple places, little notes reminding Tony that she loved him and to go get food for gods sakes. There was also a chicken in one corner, no doubt drawn by Clint, because chickens.

DUM-E, U, and Butterfingers whirred around the bottom floor, avoiding collisions with the many lab tables strewn around with various projects on them in varying levels of completion.

In the center of the bottom floor was a gorgeous red BMW 507. Well, it was going to be gorgeous once Tony was finished restoring it. Peter led the class forward until they were about 20 feet away from the car. Clanging sounds were coming from under the car, although only Peter could hear them over the volume of the music, and he could see Tony’s feet sticking out from underneath.

“FRIDAY, play All Star, volume 100.” Peter instructed, grinning. The class continued to take in all the sights of the lab, not able to hear his request.

Suddenly, the song blared to life, even louder than the previous song.

_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb In the shape of an "L" on her forehead_

Then the song cut out, allowing the whole class to hear Tony curse and bang his head on the car in surprise. Everyone stared in shock as the billionaire climbed out from under the car scowling and rubbing his head. Peter burst out laughing, Ned joining in while MJ just smirked, still eating her M&M’s. Seriously, where did she get those?

Tony grinned and nodded in a ‘Yeah, yeah, very funny’ sort of way before turning to the class and donning his trademark paparazzi smile.

“Hello, uh- “Tony trailed off, looking expectantly at the ceiling.

“Do you seriously not know what school Peter goes to?” A voice asked incredulous. Pepper emerged from a door not too far away and stared at Tony in exasperation. Tony gave her a blank look and she shook her head.

“Welcome Midtown, I hope you’ve enjoyed you’re tour so far.” Pepper greeted, smiling. Tony regained his smile, and nodded, as if he had known that all along.

Peter got ahold of himself, breathing shakily after laughing for so long. Pepper shot him an amused look.

“So, I’m assuming you’d like a look around the lab?” Tony asked, looking around the group who just stared at him. “Or we could just stand here and stare awkwardly at each other if you’d prefer.”

The class hurriedly agreed to looking around the lab and Tony let them wander under strict instructions not to touch anything.

“FRIDAY keep an eye on that Flash kid. I don’t trust him.” Tony murmured, loud enough only for the AI to hear. Well, the AI and Peter. People really needed to stop forgetting that along with all his other superpowers, he also had superhearing. It made for some _really_ awkward situations.

As the rest of the class walked around, admiring all the different projects, Peter made his way over to his parents.

“Hi Peter.” Pepper greeted, ruffling his hair.

“Hi mom.” Peter responded quietly as he grinned.

“What am I, chopped liver?” Tony quipped, holding his hands up in humored disbelief.

“Something like that.” Pepper said, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

“Really?” Tony asked, grinning. He walked up behind her and kissed her, hugging her from behind. Pepper giggled and kissed him back, smiling.

“Ugh gross, get a room or something.” Peter grimaced, holding his hand out to cover them. Tony and Pepper laughed but at least they stopped kissing. Peter counted that as a win.

“Mr. Stark, what’s on this?” Abe called out. Tony glanced towards the voice and saw that Abe was point at the chalkboard. He motioned for Peter to follow and Peter obliged. Pepper smiled at her boys and left for a meeting.

“Well, the chalkboard is used for a lot of things by a lot of people, as you can see.” Tony began, the class filing over to listen. “Most of what I write are reminders to fix certain things or to-do lists for Avengers tech. Like over here for example, this is a list of arrows that Clint wants made so that I’ll actually remember to make them at some point.”

“My handwriting is the really messy one.” Peter added, and blushed when he saw the recognition in Miss Kesler’s eyes. “I typically write- Well, I kind of write anything and everything that’s on my mind. There’s song lyrics, random tech ideas, oh and I think somewhere there’s the notes for the English project due next week.”

“What’s with the chicken?” Cindy Moon asked.

“Barton.” Peter and Tony responded at the same time. They began to laugh but got interrupted by an alarm going off.

“FRIDAY?” Tony questioned, ready to call for a suit if needed.

“Boss, you asked me to alert you if Eugene Thompson touched anything.” FRIDAY reported. Peter looked wildly around for Flash. He hadn’t realized that the bully wasn’t with the group. He spotted Flash up on the second floor by the Spiderman suit. Go figures.

Tony raced to the second floor, taking the steps two at a time with Peter close behind. The class followed but much slower.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Tony demanded, reaching Flash. Flash froze, his hand on one of the webshooters. “I gave you one direction, only one. What was the direction?”

“Don’t touch anything.” MJ supplied, munching on a red M&M, unperturbed.

“Thank you, Miss Jones. My one direction as said was _don’t touch anything._ And what are you doing?” Tony continued, rage heating up.

“Touching something.” Flash responded; his voice 3 octaves higher than usual.

“Something that only 3 people have access to; me, Spiderman, and Peter Parker.” Tony added.

“Wait, why does Parker get to touch it?” Flash retorted, regaining his cool. “He’s just Parker!”

“Just Parker?” Tony asked incredulously. “This young man right here is one of the brightest people I’ve ever met, especially this young. There is only one teenager on his level, and that is the princess of Wakanda who I believe you talked to earlier. He has the intelligence to keep up with me and Bruce on projects that far exceed what you do in school. He also has one of the highest GPAs, second only to Miss Jones. And most of all, he is more than just an intern at this point, he’s part of the Avengers family and each and every Avenger will be more than willing to fight you on Peter’s behalf if need be.”

The class, Peter included, stood in shocked silence. The only sounds in the lab were the whirring of the robots and MJ’s chewing as she popped a few more M&M’s in her mouth.

“Well, on that note, we better get you all to your bus.” Mel said, breaking the silence awkwardly. She ushered the class out, including one frozen Flash. Tony grabbed Peter’s arm to hold him back.

“Hey kid, I know you were trying to keep a low profile, but that dick got me on a roll.” Tony apologized.

“Did you really mean all that?” Peter asked.

“Every word.” Tony confirmed. “I know that you’ve had a rough life kiddo, but I’m exceptionally proud of you.”

“I love you dad.” Peter said, hugging Tony.

“Love you too.” Tony responded, hugging back. Peter let go and sent Tony a wave as he ran out the door to catch up with his class.

Tony smiled, enjoying the moment. Then a crash sounded, followed by a disappointed sounding whirr.

“DUM-E…”

…

Peter was sprawled out on one of the couches in the Avenger’s common room, his face pressed against Nat’s shoulder to hide his embarrassment.

Tony had dubbed Friday as movie night, so every Friday whoever was in the tower gather in the common room to watch a movie. Movie selection rotated from week to week, this week landing on Tony. Normally this meant they’d watch some sort of pop culture phenomenon like Mean Girls or some sci-fi classic like Star Wars.

But tonight, Tony had picked something special. It was called ‘Peter Parker and the Fantastic Stark Industries Field Trip’ starring all of the interesting and embarrassing things that had happened to Peter throughout the day.

Peter sunk farther into the couch and groaned as the events in the lab replayed. He pushed his face against Nat’s side, and she played with his hair.

Sure, he didn’t totally hate rewatching the day, Steve’s face when Shuri’s call came on was precious. But did they have to watch _everything?_ According to Tony, yes.

Finally, the credits rolled, and the lights came up. Clint was rolling on the floor laughing at the look on Flash’s face and there were quite a few tears around the room at Tony’s final speech and the ‘I love yous’ that happened afterwards.

“Uhh, Nat, you realize it’s illegal to threaten children, right?” Rhodey pointed out. He’d had meeting all day with different army and SHIELD officials, so he hadn’t been around for the field trip, but he never missed a movie night.

Nat shrugged. Peter started laughing against her side and she flicked his head gently.

“So, did you enjoy your field trip, Peter?” Wanda asked, smiling.

Peter thought about all the things that had happened, and while it had been embarrassing, it was just his family after all.

“Yeah, I guess I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos give me life and motivation! Leave them! Please!
> 
> Also feel free to continue the love spreading over on my tumblr page- groot-is-god.tumblr.com
> 
> I also linked up top a work that helped me a lot with badge levels and other miscellaneous Stark Industries stuff, so be sure to spread some love over there too!


End file.
